Señala
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: Alexander tiene los ojos enrojecidos. Laurens tiene una teoría. NO Lams


Algunos datos históricos han sido cambiados en beneficio del fic.

Repito, no es Lams.

* * *

 **¿Porqué pareciera que quieres morir?**

 **¿Porqué los demás hombres dicen que podrías dejarte morir**

—¿Alexander?

—Buenas días, John.

Cuatro de la mañana, así amanece siempre. Sale de la tienda preparado para lo que sea.

Pero esta vez, el hombre de las pecas ha notado algo.

—¿Estás bien?

Alexander lo mira un poco confundido, normalmente no se preguntan eso.

—¿Porqué lo dices?

—Tus ojos.

Ver esas dos canicas azul-violeta* eran una maldición, era imposible no verlas. Todos tenían ojos azules, verdes, y oscuros, pero el inmigrante tenía un extraño color.

 **No veas sus ojos.**

—Tus ojos están rojos.

—¡Ah! ¡Bueno! Me arden los ojos. No ha sido una noche de las que yo llamaría "placentera".

Pero el hombre de los rizos conoce bien ese tipo de ojos, cansados, rojizos... llorosos.

Y le sorprende, ese hombre solía contarle todo en cada carta. Incluso ya se había hasta cansado de leer el "amor tan fuerte" que sentía por la encantadora Schuyler. Le contaba todo.

¿Qué le ocultaba ahora?

—No es necesario aclararlo, nadie duerme aquí en realidad.

—Te aseguro que no ha sido eso. Las lámparas y velas provocan malestares en los ojos cuando intentas escribir.

¿Velas? ¿lámparas?

La gente va y viene y Laurens mira a todos indiferente (con melancolía escondida). Es que suele ganarle su infierno interno (libertad) y prefiere mantenerse sólo con eso.

Pero Hamilton aparece y logra distraerlo un rato.

Por eso preguntó.

—Déjame ver.

Entonces Alexander trata de ignorar el zumbido en su cabeza cuando John le medio-sonríe para tranquilizarlo. Su mirada verdosa se siente, le interesa su condición y es como si se sintiera feliz de ser el objeto de su preocupación.

Ambos entran en la tienda. John dibuja rápidamente en una hoja con tinta chorreante. Invita a su "paciente" a sentarse mientras levanta la hoja a la altura de su rostro, a metro y medio de distancia.

Alexander no puede evitar reír.

—Cúbrete el ojo derecho y mira hacia aquí. ¿Qué ves?

A John Laurens, eso ve.

Como que quiere tocarle el pelo enmarañado y jalarle un mechón solo para oirle maldecir su nombre y mirarlo con odio. Como para olvidar que lo quiere profundamente.

Pero...

 **Puedo ver a tu otro yo con mi ojo izquierdo. Pero soy incapaz de ver a tu yo real con ambos ojos. ¿Porqué?**

—¿Alexander?

—S-sí. Veo una "E" gigante.

 **Sonríes**.

—Nadie falla. ¿Qué sigue?

John lo mira. Alexander se ha convertido en un ruido interno y quiere golpearlo por eso.

—O aquello es una "C" o tienes una caligrafía del diablo.

—Conoces de sobra mi caligrafía.

—Entonces mi visión es borrosa, muy borrosa.

Pero puede ver su sonrisa confundida.

—Bien, digamos que es "C", dime qué más miras.

A John Laurens, eso ve.

Ve que es imposible que John libere al hombre con quien quiere hablar.

 **Tu y tú estúpida frialdad**...

—Señala.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es que así talvez vea mejor.

No existe lógica, pero ya había arrojado la lógica a un lado hace mucho. ¿Liberar esclavos? Imposible, ilógico.

—Aquí. Lee.

Y no falla en ningún momento. Laurens tiene una teoría que no dice.

—No tienes nada. Debo irme ya. Nos vemos.

No nota que Alexander abre los ojos asustado mientras ve cómo se subía al caballo.

—Ese caballo...¿No puedes ir caminando?

—Porque caminando soy más rápido que el caballo ¿verdad?

—Quizas, deberías intentarlo.

Lo ve alejarse mientras traga una y otra vez saliva, está asustado, soñaba una y otra vez que él moría y se levantaba desesperado por respirar, con ligeras lágrimas y una presión en el pecho que le producía náuseas. Y escribía, le escribía a Eliza para olvidar.

Vuelve a pasar eso otra noche, otra vez.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Alex?

Su apodo. Sus ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Podemos intentar otra vez lo de las letras?

 **Tal vez así vea el tu que no me permites ver. Tu y tú estúpida frialdad...**

—Bien...Aquí, ¿qué ves?

A John Laurens, eso ve.

Y ve una sonrisa triste.

En serio, él sabe que hay una brecha en su ser. ¿Porqué no podia simplemente mostrale la suya? ¿Porqué no podían hablar de él?

—¿Alexander?

A Alexander no le gusta quererlo ni saber que posiblemente John lo quiera porque todo es muy difícil. Demasiado.

¡No! En realidad no. Le da igual como le da igual caer, él siempre se ha levantado mil veces.

Es que John es un misterio y Alexander quiere resolverlo.

Y sabe que por el momento solo puede deducir.

 **Eres borroso de ver.**

Pero recién nota que hay manchas de sangre en su brazo.

No puede ser. Se levanta con brusquedad y tira la silla. John se estremece.

—¡Lo único que mis ojos ven es a un hombre en el que no puedo confiar!

Tal vez, al final, sí son iguales.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Mira, otra vez! ¿Dónde te dispararon?

—¡Es una guerra, Alexander, me tienen que disparar!

—¡Solo porque te subes al maldito caballo! ¡Deja de comportarte como...!

Las palabras se atoran, el rostro enrojecido de ira del pecoso lo detiene.

—¿¡Como qué, Alexander!? ¿¡Cómo qué!?

—¡Como un idiota suicida!

Lo dice. Le grita pero lo dice. Siente que le arden los ojos pero lo dice. John lo mira con rabia pero lo dice.

—Me preocupa (perderte).

El hombre alto arroja el papel, toma sus cosas, no se molesta en verlo.

—Si cree que me está haciendo un favor preocupándose, Hamilton, váyase al diablo.

 **¿Quién de los dos está equivocado?**

No importa (me importa mucho), ahora le han mandado regresar a casa y las ganas de discutir se le han quitado una rato.

Le escribiría una carta. Eso haría.

—Alexander, ha llegado una carta de Carolina del sur.

—Es de John Laurens, déjala, la leeré después.

—No...no es de él

Sus ojos dejaron de estar enrojecidos para apagarse durante años.

* * *

Azul-violeta*: Combiné sus apariencias.

¿Se entendió? Ojalá. Con eso de Laurens frío y Alexander emocional, me encanta la relación que los historiadores debaten, siendo Laurens la única persona al que el jamón le "abrió el corazón" y posteriormente cerró para siempre tras su muerte. Quería sacarlo para el aniversario de la partida de John pero...no se pudo.


End file.
